Summer Was Won
by juneprota
Summary: [SLASH] Warrick just wants to go home, and he's counting the seconds as his shift drags on. GregWarrick.


**Summer Was Won**

_"Maui became restless and fought the sun with a noose that he laid._

_And winter won the sun, and summer was won by Maui."_

_--Queen Liliuokalani's family chant_

Greg and Warrick were in desperate need of a vacation. The last three months had been busy for the crime lab. Warrick couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to spend an entire day with his boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Ecklie wouldn't allow two night shift CSIs request the same days off. He said the shift couldn't willingly go without two CSIs unless it was for something beneficial to the entire lab, such as a conference or cross-jurisdiction case. With a will, there is a way, though. They picked the third week in June. Greg requested off for the first half of the week, and Warrick requested off for the other half. They both traded a few days with Catherine and Nick so they could be on-call for the rest of the week, and if all went according to plan, they'd both have the entire week off.

Greg had already started his vacation, and once Warrick finished this last shift, he'd be on vacation as well. Warrick had left his apartment in high spirits, hoping against hope that the shift would go quickly.

Warrick hadn't made it to the lab for his shift, when he received his first text message of the evening.

_Miss you…_

It was sappy and so unlike Greg, but the sentiment was appreciated and Warrick put the message out of his mind. He was walking into the building when he received his second one of the evening.

…_and your cock_

That one made him laugh out loud. That message was more like Greg. His boyfriend's mind was perpetually in the gutter.

Gil was handing out assignments when Warrick received his third text message.

_Wish you were here to fuck me._

It looked as if his boyfriend was going to tease him all night. Warrick looked at the clock above Gil's head. He was barely twenty minutes into his shift. Greg had a sick idea of fun.

Nick and Catherine ended up getting a B&E in Henderson. Warrick and Sara were stuck at the lab finishing paperwork, which Warrick was grateful for. The last thing he wanted was to get caught up in a new case that would run into his vacation time. Warrick was sitting at a desk with Sara when he received his fourth message.

_Couldn't wait._

Immediately following that was his fifth message of the night, a picture of Greg's hand wrapped around his cock. A few minutes later, Warrick felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He got up from the desk and walked into the hallway.

He answered the phone, keeping his voice low. "Greg, if you don't stop--"

"Just wanted to hear your voice." Greg was still masturbating. Warrick couldn't believe it. He listened to the last couple of pants before Greg let out a long groan, signaling his orgasm. His voice had that sexy sleepy tone it got whenever they had sex. "G'night, Rick," and Greg hung up on him. Warrick considered calling back and yelling at him for being a cock tease, but he knew Greg would already be asleep.

Warrick went back to his desk to work and watch the clock. He was done with his report within a couple hours and thought about pulling out a cold case to work on, but he didn't want to get caught up in something that wouldn't be done by the end of his shift. So he sat at his desk and wasted time rereading his report. He spent the next two hours revising, editing, and retyping it, all of which didn't escape Sara's attention.

"You're being a little thorough tonight."

Warrick didn't bother responding and looked at his watch. "Time for lunch." He got up and walked out the lab to his car. He had planned on finding a place close by to grab some food, but five minutes into his drive he knew exactly where he was going. He pressed down on the accelerator a little harder and reached for his phone to call Greg.

"Hello?" Greg sounded like he just woke up.

"Hey, babe, I'm coming home for lunch. Could you fix me up a sandwich or something?"

Greg groaned as if Warrick had asked him donate part of his liver. "Make your own sandwich."

"Greg."

The little martyr sigh didn't escape Warrick's attention. "Fine, fine. I'll make you a sandwich. PB&J, nothing fancy, Vegas." Greg hung up on him for the second time that night. If it had been anyone else, Warrick might have taken offense.

When Warrick walked into their apartment, System of a Down was playing on the stereo. Music was a constant fixture at their apartment. He entered the kitchen to find Greg sitting at the kitchen table in his boxers, eating what looked to be one half of a roast beef sandwich, Warrick's favorite. "I got a little hungry. I can make you another if you want." Warrick sat down across from him and pulled the plate closer to him.

"No, this is good."

Greg finished his half of the sandwich first and leaned forward on the table, watching Warrick eat. "You just couldn't go through the night without seeing me, could you?" Greg was smug, and Warrick rolled his eyes, finishing his sandwich.

"I would have gotten through the night just fine if someone hadn't sent me pornographic texts."

Greg grinned. "I thought you'd like those."

"Oh, I did." Warrick, done with his sandwich, sat back in his chair and pushed away from the table a bit. "Come're." Greg stood up and walked around the table. Warrick grabbed his hand and pulled a little, signaling for Greg to have a seat. Greg sat down in Warrick's lap, straddling his legs. He gave Warrick a quick peck on the side of his mouth and pulled away. Warrick took Greg's chin in his fingers and held it still so he could kiss the man fully on the mouth.

It was a slow, leisurely kiss that wouldn't have ended anytime soon if Warrick had any say in things. Greg could attest to his boyfriend's oral fixation. Warrick could kiss for hours without going any further. Greg had tested that theory once, and he wasn't about to do it again. He pulled away, dropping kisses on Warrick's jaw and neck while his hands were busy unfastening the last few buttons of Warrick's shirt. Warrick had one hand on Greg's chest and the other was on his lower back and moving lower when Warrick's cell phone started to vibrate on the table.

Warrick's head fell to Greg's bare shoulder. "No, no, no, no." He knew what the phone call would mean, a new case, and he did not want to get stuck working a new case.

Greg's voice was low in Warrick's ear. "Hey, hey, positive thoughts. It's just a trick-roll or convenience store robbery or…" Greg waited a beat, "one of your exes making a booty call." Greg was referring to the infamous phone call he received almost a year ago on their first date.

Warrick laughed into Greg's neck. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe." The phone was still ringing. "Gris is going to be angry if you don't answer that."

"Gris doesn't get angry with me," but Warrick still reached for his phone. He looked at the display, and picked up. "What's up, Gris? Yeah. I'll be there in twenty." Greg dropped his forehead onto Warrick's shoulder as Warrick hung up. "Shoot out at a club. Four dead. Two injured. I got to go." Greg didn't move.

"I don't want you to go. Maybe you should just quit."

Warrick smiled. "You'll be my sugar daddy?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders again. "Sure, why not?"

"I don't think you could afford me, babe. I've got expensive tastes."

"Fine, fine." There was that martyr sigh again. Greg got up and Warrick buttoned his shirt. "You better solve this thing in the next four hours though. We have a vacation to start."

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick walked into their apartment five hours after his shift was officially over, but still earlier than he had expected when he got called to the scene. He took his shoes off at the front door and walked into the living room where he could hear Radiohead playing on the stereo. Greg was sitting cross-legged on the sofa with a book in his lap. He glanced up from the pages and smiled at Warrick, "Hey."

"Hey." Warrick almost laughed when Greg went back to his reading, well, looking at the pages. He knew that Greg wasn't paying attention to the book anymore. He pulled the book from Greg's hands and tossed it over the side of the couch.

Greg's voice was indignant. "I was reading that, Warrick."

"You're not spending the first day of our vacation reading that boring ass book."

"Why? Did you have something better in mind?" Greg's smile was teasing.

"I had a lot of something in mind." Warrick pushed Greg down on the sofa until he was lying down and climbed on top of him. He rested comfortably between Greg's outstretched legs and kissed Greg like he'd wanted to all night.

Greg was the first to pull away. "You never told me what happened with the case."

"The perp was a lot dumber than we thought. Tire tracks, bullets, gun, all of it went back to him."

"So, they won't be calling you back in?" Since Greg's mouth was otherwise occupied, Warrick had moved onto his boyfriend's neck.

"Nope."

Greg's hands had found their way underneath the back of Warrick's shirt. "So, we're really going to have an entire week to ourselves?"

"Looks like it."

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it, baby." Warrick claimed Greg's mouth once again in a deep kiss.

The End


End file.
